


Love Marks

by Postmortemdepression



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmortemdepression/pseuds/Postmortemdepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard comes home after a night of 'hanging out' with Frank, his mother did no have a good reaction to see her baby boy home home covered in bruises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Marks

Gerard came home from Frank's around ten, covered in hickies and little red marks. None of course occurred in in a violent manner, all came from steamy hot make out sessions. Gerard's mother, however, had no idea that "hanging out with Frank" meant making out in Franks room, so, imagine her surprise when she saw him walk through the door covered in bruises and red marks,  
"Hey, ma," Gerard spoke quickly, trying to get to his room as soon as possible without his mother seeing the bruises, "I'm real tired, I think I'm a gonna head to bed"  
"Okay honey just give me your jacket, that things gonna get up and start walking around by itself if I don't wash it"  
"Crap," he thought, "so fucking close"  
"Can't it wait till' tomorrow? I'm really tired"  
"You've been avoiding giving it me for weeks now, Gerard. Just give me the goddamn jacket"  
"But-"  
"Dammit, Gerard give me the jacket"   
Gerard's mother took the jack from him exposing bruises and red marks on his arm and neck, this was also when Gerard's younger brother Mikey came up from the cellar to see what was going On. Mikey knew what the bruises were from and had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Their mothers face instantly turned from annoyed to worried when she saw the injuries,  
"Baby, what are those from? Are kids beating you up again?"  
"No, ma. No one's hurting me" an even more worried expression spread across his mothers face,   
"Did you do this to yourself?You need to be honest with me if you are because we need to get you help."  
"No, ma. I didn't do it and no one's beating me up"  
"Well then what?"  
Mikey snickered at the situation,  
"What is so funny about this, Mikey?" Their other snapped, "your brother is hurt"  
Mikey looked to Gee and giggled a little,"Dude, if you're not gonna tell her I will"  
Gerard's face turned a brighter red than it already was,   
"They're from...Uh... They're from Frank"  
"Frank beat you up? I thought he was you're friend, and plus that kid’s tiny! You could ta-”  
"No! Mom, he didn't beat me up. Me and Frank are...We're..." Gerard could probably just say it no problem, but he was so embarrassed right he could not even process words much less say them,  
"They're gay, ma" Mikey blurted, "like together. They're in love, and they can't keep their frickin hands off each other"  
"So those bruises are...Hickies? Gerard sighed,   
"Yeah" he was about to die. His mother already knew that he liked boys, she probably knew even before He told her when he was only 13, so he was wasn't worried about that. He was just worried how she would react to the fact her baby boy was making out with people.  
"Well be safe, okay? Don't do anything crazy or I'll have to kick your ass, and if I find out you’re not do use protection I don't want you getting those ST- whatevers, and don’t think Mikey won’t tell me because he will”  
This was probably the mother embarrassing night if his life, Mikey however could not stop laughing.


End file.
